Breaking Frontier
by Clarione
Summary: Levi, seorang manten agen MI-6 yang dihantui masa lalu. Mikasa, mantan serdadu korban eksploitasi sebuah kelompok teroris yang akan mempertahankan keluarganya, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi. Bersama, mereka menyusuri tempat-tempat di perut bumi, menguak ancaman invasi dari bawah tanah yang semakin hari semakin nyata. For sci-(fan)fiction day. Partnership!LeviMika. Rivetra Hinted!


**_Catatan_**:

_**(03.01.14 the story had been proofread from some misstypos, miss-EyD and grammatical errors)**_

_Sekilas tentang universe Tunnels The Series_ (bagi yang belum baca novelnya, disarankan tidak men-skip bagian ini, karena saya ga yakin saya bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik di fanfik ini, hehehe / nak):

Dunia Tunnels berkisar antara London (juga beberapa tempat di Inggris) dan dunia rahasia di bawah tanah yang telah ada selama berabad-abad. Di cerita aslinya, William Burrows (main protagonist) menemukan dunia ini secara tidak sengaja ketika ia dan temannya berusaha mencari ayahnya yang menghilang secara misterius. Ia menemukan terowongan misterius di ruangan bawah tanah rumahnya, yang membawanya turun ke Dunia Bawah itu. Ia kemudian terjebak di tengah masyarakat yang menyebut diri mereka _Koloni_, dan Will juga berpetualang ke tempat-tempat menakjubkan di perut bumi.

Fiksi ini kurang lebih meminjam settingan novel Tunnels, karena itulah saya menaruhnya di seksi Crossover. Walaupun begitu, ada satu atau dua hal yang saya modifikasi dari setting aslinya. Semoga nggak bingung, ya?

Oke deh, selamat membaca : )

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin nor Tunnels The Series. Isayama Hajime owns Titans, Roderick Gordon & Brian Williams own Styx. I take nothing commercial from this fanfiction. No Trademark Infringement is intended. Cover's fanart isn't mine, all credits are dedicated to the respected artist.

* * *

_**Breaking Frontier**_

* * *

Pertanyaan paling mengerikan ketika kautahu bila ingatanmu tengah dimodifikasi adalah, bukan hal-hal penting apa yang nantinya akan kaulupakan, tetapi akan menjadi orang macam apa dirimu setelahnya, pikir Levi, ditengah kesadarannya yang timbul tenggelam. Ketika membuka mata, ia hanya melihat ruangan yang sepenuhnya putih, dan cahaya ungu—banyak _cahaya_-_cahaya_ ungu yang berputar di atas kepalanya. _Well_, ia pernah mendengar tentang cahaya-cahaya ini sebelumnya, di suatu tempat, dari mulut seseorang— entahlah, ia tidak begitu ingat.

Mereka dinamakan Cahaya Gelap, sistem interogasi dan pencuci otak _Styx_.

_Styx_ … Levi meludah dalam hati. _K__elompok_ _psikopatis_ _yang_ _mengakui diri mereka sebagai __sekte_ _religius_, _terkutuk_ _mereka_ _semua__!_

Seketika ia menemukan cara untuk terus mendapatkan kesadarannya, dengan terus menyumpah.

Levi memanggil kembali semua memori sebelum ia terjebak di ruangan ini, duduk di sebuah kursi kayu tanpa lengan dengan tangan dan kaki terikat. Seingatnya saat itu ia tengah berada di suatu tempat di Colony—sebuah wilayah (kau tidak akan percaya, kujamin) yang terletak jauh di bawah tanah, tempat di mana sebuah koloni misterius tinggal. Dan Koloni ini (apakah aku sudah berkata misterius?), tidak ada yang normal dari mereka. Gaya hidup, cara berpikir, adat istiadat dan kebiasaan, semuanya membuat Levi mengerutkan dahi. Dan yang paling ganjil, tidak seorang pun sadar akan keberadaan ras yang telah eksis selama berabad-abad ini, tidak Herodotus, tidak Aristoteles, tidak Heinrich Schlimenan. Koloni ini tidak tersentuh catatan sejarah atau jurnal arkeolog maupun antropolog mana pun di dunia, dari masa ke masa.

Ya, mereka tidak tersentuh. Mereka menjalankan kehidupan mereka selama beratus-ratus tahun secara rahasia tanpa diketahui manusia yang tinggal di permukaan.

Lalu, bagaimana caranya ia bisa terjebak di tempat ini?

Levi ingat jika dulu ia berurusan dengan kelompok arkeolog dan antropolog gila yang berkata bila mereka baru saja menemukan kehidupan lain di bawah tanah.

_Dan_ _apa_ _lagi?_ Levi membatin kalut, kala tidak ada lagi memori yang bisa ia putar ulang. _Apalagi_ _yang_ _bisa __kuingat?_ _Ayolah_, _otak_. _Aku_ _harus_ _mengingat_ _sesuatu_.

Cahaya-cahaya ungu di atas kepalanya terus berputar. Dan anehnya, Levi tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cahaya mematikan itu, padahal sistem koordinasi di dalam tubuhnya memerintahkannya untuk memejamkan mata.

_Terkutuklah siapa pun penemu benda sialan ini! _Levi terus menyumpah_. __Sial_, _aku_ _akan_ _benar_-_benar_ _menjadi_ _idiot_ _setelah_ _ini_.

"Levi Rivaille,"

Levi menengadah, kini di hadapannya berdiri seorang pria berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat , matanya cembung seperti kodok, dan kurus. Ia berpakaian seperti pendeta, serba hitam dari kepala ke ujung kaki.

_Styx_.

_Ah_, _iya_, Styx. _Mari_ _mulai_ _dari_ _sana_ _kembali_. Styx _adalah_ _sekte_ _religius_ _yang_ _mengatur_ _kehidupan_ _di__ Colony _...

"Hebat sekali, kau belum gila setelah berjam-jam melihat Cahaya Gelap. Mereka tidak memanggilmu agen MI-5 terbaik tanpa alasan."

"Mantan agen," Levi bergumam. "Dan info yang Anda terima palsu, Pak. Aku dulu bekerja di unit MI-6. Mereka berbeda. Kautahu James Bond?"

"Begitukah? Sepertinya aku harus mengganti mata-mata kami di Topsoil dengan yang lebih kompeten. Yang menyamaimu, setidaknya. Yang bisa menjatuhkan setengah lusin _Limiter_ kami tanpa kesulitan, sendirian."

Limiter ... Levi mengerutkan dahi ketika ia berusaha mencerna kata itu dalam benaknya. _Ah_, _satuan_ _pengaman_ _koloni_ _di_ _bawah_ _komando_ Styx, _lebih_ _berbahaya_ _dari_ U.S Navy SEAL, _lebih_ _barbar_ _daripada_ _kelompok_ _ekstrimis_ _Guatemala_. Levi merasakannya sendiri, ia telah berurusan dengan banyak _Limiter_ dua tahun terakhir ini.

"Mungkin karena kalian tidak melatih mereka sebaik kami melatih anjing—"

Levi dihadiahi hantaman tongkat di kepala.

"Jaga mulutmu, Topsoiler!" Suara rendah sang Styx menggema di kepalanya yang berkunang-kunang, berdenyut sakit akibat hantaman. "Dasar manusia kotor!"

Topsoiler, ia memaksa otaknya bekerja lebih keras. _Manusia_-_manusia_ _yang_ _tinggal_ _di_ _atas_ _permukaan_ _tanah_—Topsoil. Ia berhenti berpikir sejenak. _Aku_ Topsoiler.

Levi meludah. "Kasar sekali, sangat tidak mencerminkan perilaku dari ras yang mengaku paling beradab di dunia."

Sang Styx mengerutkan dahi. "Bagi seseorang yang kehidupannya akan disetel ulang, kau mempunyai mulut yang cukup mengagumkan."

Levi menyeringai. "Percayalah, malaikat maut juga pernah mengatakan hal serupa."

Sang Styx memperbaiki sikap tubuhnya, ia berdiri tegap dengan lengan yang ia sembunyikan di punggung. "Beberapa jam dari sekarang, kau, Levi Rivaille, akan melupakan segalanya tentang kami, tentang dunia kami, tentang rencana kami memusnahkan Topsoiler. Kami bisa dengan mudah membunuhmu, tetapi kami menghormati musuh kami, terutama yang menyulitkan sepertimu ..."

_Mereka_ _berusaha_ _memusnahkan_ _Topsoiler?_ Levi mengerutkan dahi. _Benar_. _Karena_ _itulah_ _aku_ _berada_ _di_ _sini_, _untuk_ _menghentikan_ _mereka_.

"Tetapi kupikir kami memiliki rencana yang lebih bagus, kami akan membuatmu …"

Suara sang Styx semakin kabur setelahnya, dan Levi mengutuk ketika mendapati jumlah cahaya-cahaya ungu itu bertambah, berlipat. Telinganya mulai berdenging, entah dari mana asal dengung yang kini memenuhi kepalanya.

Penglihatannya mengabur.

Suara di telinganya semakin keras, seperti decitan papan tulis yang digores dan dibesarkan lewat S_ound_ S_ystem_ raksasa. Kemudian ia digulung gelombang rasa sakit, rasa sakit yang tajam seperti tertusuk ribuan duri, semakin kemari semakin naik intensitasnya, menyiksanya hingga ke syaraf. Ia berteriak dan berteriak, terdengar mengerikan bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian, tanpa diminta, berbagai potongan kenangan berkelebat di benaknya.

Misi pertamanya di pedalaman beku Rusia, teroris-teroris yang kepalanya dilubangi peluru dari senapan _sniper_ _British_ _Special_ _Air_ _Service_, jasad rekan-rekannya yang tergeletak kaku di bibir pantai …

Dan terakhir, sekelebat wajah berbingkai rambut pirang strawberi sebahu, cantik, sebelum ia melihat darah mencoreng pipinya.

_Petra_ ...

Lalu, ia melihat dinding di hadapannya meledak.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Levi, Levi, bangun, kita harus keluar dari tempat ini, dan kita tidak bisa melakukannya jika kau terus-terusan pingsan seperti perempuan."

Levi mengerang begitu ia merasakan guncangan di bahunya. Ketika membuka mata, semuanya gelap total. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, berharap dengan begitu matanya akan mendapatkan fokus yang lebih baik.

Nihil.

"Sial, aku buta." Ia berkata. "Atau sudah mati, dan aku sedang berada di peralihan dunia menuju sungai Styx."

"_Drama_ _Queen_," suara feminim menggema di telinganya. "Kaumasih hidup, dan kau tidak memakai _Luminator_-mu makanya kau tidak dapat melihat apa pun. Kita berada di bawah permukaan tanah, ingat?"

Sesuatu yang dingin menekan pangkal hidung Levi, ia sedikit berjengit. Tangannya meraih benda yang kini menempel di wajahnya, meraba permukaan logam dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia merasakan tonjolan di batang yang tersambung dengan telinganya, dan menekannya. Kemudian, semuanya perlahan mendapatkan warna—walau hanya hitam dan putih—dan menampakkan bentuk.

Yang pertama ia sadari adalah bahwa kini ia tengah menatap langit-langit batu, tidak terlalu tinggi dari atas kepalanya. Ia mengedarkan tatapannya ke dinding, hanya untuk melihat hal yang tidak jauh berbeda.

Ia melihat bongkahan, tonjolan, dan ceruk yang semuanya terbuat dari batu.

Gua.

"Kau masih hidup," kata suara itu lagi. Levi melihat ke samping, ada seseorang di sana. Seorang gadis berambut gelap sebahu, berpakaian seperti penambang, dan memakai sesuatu seperti _google_ di matanya. Itulah yang disebut dengan Luminator, benda yang sama dengan yang dipakai Levi saat ini. Prinsip kerjanya sama dengan teropong inframerah. "Kupikir kausudah, setidaknya, kehilangan kewarasanmu tadi."

"Tch. Aku tidak semudah itu jatuh ke perangkap konyol buatan Styx."

"Bagus," timpal sang Gadis, sembari membantu Levi bangkit dari lantai tanah tempat ia berbaring. "Bisa berdiri?"

Levi merintih kecil ketika ia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya, hanya untuk merasakan jika tungkai-tungkai bawahnya kebas hebat. "Aku rasa bisa, beri aku waktu untuk meregangkan tubuh. Berpuluh-puluh jam diikat ternyata tidak bagus untuk ototmu. Omong-omong, waktu yang tepat, Mikasa. Kau meledakkan ruangan terkutuk itu tepat beberapa detik sebelum Cahaya Gelap mengacaukan ingatanku. Kerja bagus." Katanya, penuh sarkasme.

"Tidak mudah menembus barikade Limiter yang menjaga gedung dari segala arah, itu yang terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan. Bersyukurlah, kaumasih hidup."

Levi mendecih."Kau tidak tahu seberapa seringnya aku bersyukur karena masih hidup, dan kurasa aku mulai bosan." Ia mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekeliling, dan menemukan dirinya tengah berada di sebuah ruangan sempit yang semuanya terbuat dari tanah. Ia bisa melihat stalagmit dan stalaktit berbagai ukuran mencuat dari lantai dan langit-langit. Levi menghembuskan napas berat. "Gua lagi," katanya muak. "Di mana ini?"

"Masih di Colony, sayangnya."

"Jadi kita masih di mulut tebing, kita belum sepenuhnya aman."

"Untuk beberapa jam, ya, kurasa kita aman."

Levi menatap gadis yang kini tengah sibuk mengatur beberapa pucuk pistol, senapan laras panjang, dan beberapa alat tembak berkaliber besar di lantai. Kemudian ia memasukkan beberapa butir granat picu ke dalam ranselnya, sementara ransel lain di sebelahnya, ransel Levi, sudah ia isi penuh dengan benda serupa. "Maksudmu?"

Gadis itu berhenti, mengarahkan tatapannya ke pria itu sejenak, sebelum sibuk dengan ranselnya lagi. "Sepertinya aku bertindak melebihi yang diperlukan." Ia menarik napas. "Aku menghancurkan seluruh bangunan, gedung Headquarter Limiter itu, dan menimbun sebagian besar penghuni dengan reruntuhan."

Rahang Levi jatuh membuka. "Jadi itu alasan mengapa kau begitu lambat menolongku, karena kau sibuk memasang bom di berbagai tempat sementara aku di siksa? Dasar setan kecil. Lalu bagaimana dengan Pak Tua Styx yang menginterogasiku?"

Mikasa berdeham. "Mati di ledakan pertama, maafkan aku,"

Levi mendengus geli. "Ingatkan aku untuk mentraktirmu setelah kita naik ke permukaan."

"Ritz Carlton," Mikasa mengangguk, sembari melempar potongan roti yang ditangkap Levi dengan sigap. "Tidak mau tempat lain."

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana caranya kau menemukan tempat ini? Kaubilang kau langsung melarikan diri saat tim operasi khusus Limiter menemukan tempat persembunyian kita yang terakhir," Levi berkata di sela-sela kunyahannya. _Aku_ _tidak_ _menyangka_ _roti_ _batu_ _bisa_ _terasa_ _seenak_ _ini_ _setelah_ _hampir_ _dua_ _hari_ _tidak_ _makan_, lanjutnya dalam hati. "Sebuah keberuntungan tersendiri, mereka tidak berhasil menangkap kita berdua."

"Insting," Mikasa menjawab. "Bertahun-tahun hidup dengan gerilyawan Peru mengajariku cara paling tepat untuk bertahan hidup. Asumsikan saja kauhidup di hutan, di samping kauharus menghindari hewan buas, kau juga harus belajar untuk bertahan hidup seperti mereka. Aku melihat dua ekor Pemburu melintasi lapangan terbuka di depan kita, dan mereka masuk ke sebuah lubang, lubang ini," ia menunjuk sebuah retakan besar di dinding. "Kupikir, dua kucing besar saja bisa masuk, mengapa kita tidak? Apalagi ukuran tubuhmu menunjang."

Maksud Mikasa, tubuh Levi mungil. _Well_, ia tidak bisa mendebat fakta. Dan ternyata ini lubang persembunyian Pemburu—sebutan untuk hewan khas Koloni, semacam kucing tanpa bulu besar tetapi menyalak dan bertingkah seperti anjing, bukan hewan jinak. Levi bisa menjelaskan asal bau asam yang sesekali tercium olehnya.

"Hari berikutnya aku kembali ke pos kita yang dulu, mengangkut beberapa amunisi kemari setelah memastikan ke mana para Limiter itu membawamu, menyiapkan aksi penyelamatanmu. Dan—" Mikasa meringis, "—Dan kurasa aku menghabiskan hampir setengah dari setahun persediaan amunisi kita dalam operasi tadi, maafkan aku."

Levi menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain, kita harus naik ke London untuk mengambil persediaan. Lagipula, sudah berapa bulan kita tidak melihat matahari dan Dunia Atas?"

"Hampir empat, kalau aku tidak salah hitung." Mikasa menjawab.

Levi mengangguk. "Pantas saja aku sudah merindukan rumah. Dan kalau perhitunganmu tepat, ini sudah bulan Desember."

_Desember_ … Levi melamun. _Sial_, _aku_ _dan_ _dia_ _semakin_ _tua_.

"Ini," lagi-lagi Mikasa melempar sesuatu kepadanya, kali ini jaket dengan motif loreng-loreng militer. "Aku juga mengambil cadangan pakaian di '_Headquarter_' rahasia kita, berjaga-jaga jika mereka menanggalkan semua pakaianmu dalam proses interogasi."

Levi mendengus sembari memakai jaket itu, merasa hangat setelah udara dingin dan lembab di dalam gua membuatnya menggigil. "Aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah pemikiranmu itu liar atau kotor."

Mikasa menarik resleting jaketnya menutup, menyanderkan ranselnya ke pundak dan berdiri. "Kau sudah bisa bergerak, 'kan? Ayo, kita harus mencapai _Base_ sebelum batalion tambahan Limiter mendengar kabar runtuhnya salah satu Headquarter mereka."

Levi mendecih. "Kaumulai ngebos lagi,"

Mikasa menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada. "Aku baru saja menyelamatkan nyawamu."

Levi memutar bola mata. "Terima kasih." Katanya. "Dan bagaimana caranya kau menyelamatkanku, persisnya?"

Mikasa mengangkat bahu. "Aku membawa tubuhmu sambil berlari dari kejaran Limiter, dan ketika berhasil keluar, aku menekan _detonator_ dan gedung runtuh. Omong-omong aku memikul tubuhmu di bahu, seperti karung kentang."

Levi menyesal telah bertanya.

* * *

Nama lengkap gadis yang kini tengah memandunya melewati retakan-retakan besar di dinding gua adalah Mikasa Ackerman. Levi bertemu dengannya dalam situasi yang benar-benar tidak terduga, enam tahun lalu, ketika ia tengah menyelidiki sebuah kasus di belantara Peru, kasus terorisme. Gadis ini, yang saat itu hanyalah bocah berusia sepuluh tahun, menyusup ke dalam tendanya dengan belati terhunus. Ia ada di sana untuk menghabisi Levi. Mikasa tidak berhasil, tentu saja. Jika dibandingkan dengan Levi yang terlatih sebagai agen MI-6 selama hampir satu dekade, _skill_ membunuh Mikasa—walaupun cukup mencengangkan bagi seorang anak kecil—masihlah amat mentah.

Levi berhasil membuatnya membuka mulut saat itu. Lewat gadis ini, ia tahu siapa pihak yang sedang mencoba menghabisinya. Sudah ia perkirakan sebelumnya, sebenarnya.

Pemberontak _Shining Path_, salah satu petingginya. Mereka mencium turut andilnya intel Inggris dalam usaha pemerintah Peru untuk membumihanguskan kelompok radikal itu.

Mikasa terlihat sangat ketakutan saat itu, dan Levi tahu persis apa yang tengah mengaduk dirinya dari dalam amatlah kompleks. Ia masih anak-anak, sesungguhnya. Ia takut untuk nyawanya, ia takut untuk kehidupannya. Karena kemana pun ia pergi saat itu, kematian telah menantinya. Ia tahu Levi akan membunuhnya, dan, jikalau pun ia berhasil lolos dari Levi, Pemberontak _Shining_ _Path_ tidak akan membiarkan kegagalannya begitu saja. Mereka adalah kelompok kejam yang tidak pernah main-main dengan tujuannya. Harga bagi sebuah kegagalan adalah kematian.

Lalu, ketika Levi memperhatikannya lebih seksama melewati lumpur dan kotoran di wajahnya, Levi menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil.

Anak ini sama sekali tidak memiliki perawakan khas suku Indian, kulitnya putih langsat dan matanya sedikit sipit. Bahasa Spanyolnya kacau.

Setelahnya Levi tahu bila anak ini sama sekali bukan warga negara Peru, ia anak hasil percampuran dari orang tua Jerman dan Jepang, dan tinggal di Tokyo di kehidupannya sebelum ini. Ia diculik oleh Pemberontak _Shining_ _Path_ ketika ia dan orangtuanya tengah berlibur di Lima, dan setelahnya, Mikasa dipaksa menjalani pelatihan untuk dijadikan serdadu anak-anak oleh kelompok itu, bersama anak-anak hasil culikan lainnya.

Dan orang tuanya sendiri terbunuh.

Entah malaikat macam apa yang membisikinya saat itu, Levi memutuskan untuk membawa Mikasa bersamanya. Setelah berhari-hari menyusuri hutan belantara yang nampaknya tidak mempunyai ujung, di hari ke delapan akhirnya mereka bisa mencapai pos Militer Peru di perbatasan hutan. Dari Mikasa, mereka mendapat informasi tentang titik-titik letak persembunyian kelompok _Shining_ _Path_.

Keesokan harinya, para pemberontak itu disapu habis batalion Angkatan Darat Militer Peru.

Setelah beberapa minggu berurusan dengan Amnesti Internasional, akhirnya Levi mendapatkan klaimnya untuk pengadopsian Mikasa. Ia membawa gadis ini ke keluarganya sebagai puteri adopsi, walaupun gadis itu tidak pernah mengakuinya sebagai ayah. Dan Levi pun tidak ingin mendapatkan putri yang hanya berjarak lima belas tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Kau lambat, kau benar tidak apa-apa?" Mikasa berbisik sambil memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Levi. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas karena pencahayaan di dalam gua, tetapi Levi bisa mendengar getar kekhawatiran dalam suaranya. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita istirahat sebentar—"

"—Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Levi memotong cepat-cepat, karena jujur saja saat ini ia sangat ingin segera keluar dari lorong-lorong batu sempit ini dan menghirup udara di tempat terbuka. "Hanya sedikit lelah, tidak apa-apa."

Mikasa berhenti. "Kau terkena Cahaya Gelap, aku rasa masalahnya tidak seenteng itu. Mungkin sebaiknya kita langsung naik ke Dunia Atas saja dan meminta Hanji untuk melakukan pemeriksaan untukmu, misi ke Eternal City bisa menunggu."

Levi mendecih. "Ini bukan apa-apa, jangan bertingkah seperti ibuku yang cerewet, Mikasa."

"Levi, aku khawatir—"

"—Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, aku tahu kondisi tubuhku sendiri. Sekarang teruslah berjalan agar kita segera mencapai _Base_ dan aku bisa mandi dengan layak. Tubuhku penuh kotoran Styx."

Mikasa menyerah. "Selama dua tahun bergerilya di dalam tanah, aku lupa seberapa maniaknya kau akan kebersihan." Ia menghembuskan napas. "Tinggal beberapa kaki lagi ke depan, ayo."

Levi merespon dengan gumaman.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga Levi melihat tumpukan bongkahan batu di hadapan mereka, dan mengernyit ketika dengan tanpa kesulitan Mikasa menyingkirkan mereka ke samping. Seiring dengan tumpukan yang semakin sedikit jumlahnya, Levi bisa merasakan angin berhembus begitu sebuah lubang muncul dari balik baliknya.

"Kau yang menutup mulut guanya?"

Mikasa mengangguk. "Supaya tidak ada Pemburu yang masuk, kautahu seberapa tidak sukanya aku kepada kucing," ia melemparkan batu paling besar ke samping tubuhnya. "Ini dia, kita bisa keluar."

Levi mendesah lega, "Akhirnya,"

Ia melangkahi mulut gua, hanya untuk menemui tepi tebing.

Di bawa kakinya terpampang lembah berbatu raksasa. Inilah yang mereka sebut sebagai akhir dari Colony.

"Itu reruntuhan _Headquarter_ tempatmu disekap," Mikasa menunjuk tumpukan puing batu di sisi lain lembah, terlihat begitu kecil dari atas ini. "Mantan _Headquarter_," tambahnya.

Levi memperhatikan dasar lembah dengan seksama, mencari kemungkinan terlihatnya sosok-sosok berjubah hitam atau cokelat pasir, Styx atau Limiter, sejauh jangkauan pandangnya. Ia tidak melihat satu pun.

"Kau benar, untuk sementara waktu kita aman."

"Mereka tidak punya ponsel atau _walkie_ _talkie_, jadi kurasa butuh seharian hingga mereka mendengar kabar runtuhnya _Headquarter_, itu pun jika ada warga Colony yang tidak sengaja lewat sini."

"Kalau begitu kita harus mencapai sisi tebing sebelum itu terjadi," Levi mengusulkan, mengangkat Sten—sejenis senjata laras panjang klasik ke bahunya. Di hadapannya, Mikasa melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sten miliknya. "Jalan ke _Base_ ada di sisi seberang, 'kan? Enam jam melewati lorong batu sempit lagi, Puji Tuhan."

* * *

Tujuh jam, sesungguhnya. Waktu yang mereka tempuh untuk mencapai _B__ase_ ternyata lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan. Mikasa benar. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tubuh Levi.

Mereka harus beberapa kali mengambil istirahat, masing-masing sepuluh menit berhenti, Levi memperkirakan, ketika ia mendapat serangan sakit di kepala secara tiba-tiba. Levi cukup yakin jika rasa sakit yang dideritanya bukan hasil dari hantaman tongkat Styx di kepalanya. Karena sungguh, Levi sudah mengalami benturan yang lebih parah sebelumnya. Dan sensasi rasa sakitnya pun berbeda, tidak berdenyut dan berima, tetapi konstan dan sama sekali tidak ada jeda dari awal hingga akhir serangan. Di beberapa kesempatan Levi juga muntah, dan mual yang mengikuti amat menyiksanya.

Levi kini tengah berbaring di baraknya di dalamb _Base_, sebuah tempat yang mereka temukan secara tidak sengaja satu setengah tahun yang lalu. _Base_ sebenarnya adalah sebuah kapal selam perang Jerman di zaman Perang Dunia ke Dua, armada _Kriegsmarine_, yang entah dengan cara apa terdampar di berpuluh-puluh meter kedalaman tanah.

Mereka cukup beruntung karena bagian dalam kapal nyaris tidak rusak sama sekali. Mereka menemukan barak, tempat tidur, cadangan obat-obatan, selimut dan pakaian kering, beberapa alat dapur dan memasak. Dan karena posisinya yang tertanam jauh di dalam gua, tidak ada satu pun warga Colony yang sadar akan keberadaan kapal ini.

"Ini," Mikasa menyodorkan satu gelas air dan dua butir aspirin, "Semoga bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya."

"Terima kasih," Levi bangkit dari bantalnya, duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Mikasa di atas barak.

Kini, berhubung pencahayaan di dalam _Base_ lebih baik (beberapa bulan sebelumnya Levi berhasil menyusupkan generator ke dalam _Base. _Ia bisa memasang instalasi listrik sehingga bisa menggunakan lampu neon dan alat elektronik non-gelombang radio, mereka bahkan mempunyai kulkas kecil di dapur) Levi bisa menatap sosok Mikasa dengan Jelas. Seperti yang ia lihat di kali pertama mereka bertemu, Mikasa mempunyai kulit putih langsat yang indah, terpapar jelas karena ia kini hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan dan celana _jeans_ pendek yang memamerkan tungkai-tungkainya yang panjang. Mikasa juga memiliki mata abu-abu terang yang cantik, seperti warna halo di bulan purnama, dan rambut hitam legam sebahu yang ia ikat di belakang menjadi sebuah kuncir kecil. Ia memiliki postur tubuh seorang petarung, otot-ototnya tumbuh dengan baik, tetapi sama sekali tidak mengurangi sisi manisnya sebagai seorang anak gadis. Mikasa baru berusia enam belas tahun, sebenarnya.

Ada sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Levi ketika melihat anak yang ia selamatkan enam tahun lalu tumbuh menjadi gadis yang mengagumkan, walaupun Mikasa dipaksa untuk menjadi dewasa mendahului waktunya. Terkadang Levi khawatir ketika dengan tanpa ekspresi ia menyayat leher satu atau dua Limiter, ia resah akan kemungkinan akan menjadi apa anak ini kedepannya. _Insting_ _ayah_, ia membatin. _Apakah setiap pria yang memiliki anak perempuan mengalami hal seperti ini? Tetapi anak gadis mereka bermain boneka dan memakai lipstik, bukan senjata api besar dan bom._

"Pengaruh Cahaya Gelap, iya, 'kan?" Mikasa menatap Levi dengan kerutan di dahi, kentara sekali cemas. "Levi, ayo kembali ke London, aku rasa Hanji bisa menolongmu."

Levi mendengus. "Tidak, ke Eternal City dulu, setelah itu aku akan dengan senang hati kaugeret pulang."

"Kau pria tua yang keras kepala, aku sangat khawatir. Aku—" Mikasa menelan ludah, terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan, "—Aku takut kau seperti _dia, _ aku tidak mau seluruh anggota keluargaku tersiksa karena Cahya Gelap."

_Dia_, Levi membatin pahit, _bagaimana_ _kondisinya_ _saat_ _ini?_

"Levi—"

"—Jangan mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu," Levi mendorong dahi gadis itu dengan telunjuknya. "Kaupikir siapa aku? Aku pernah terserempet rudal dan masih hidup, Cahaya Gelap tidak akan berakibat lebih buruk."

"Tapi—" Mikasa gemetaran, "—Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku menolongmu lebih cepat."

"Kau sudah melakukan lebih dari cukup, dan kurasa kaubutuh istirahat melebihiku. Sana kembali ke kamarmu."

Mikasa menggeleng. "Aku akan tetap di sini, aku akan membawa kantong tidurku kemari."

Levi mendengus. "Terserah kau."

Mikasa tersenyum.

* * *

Levi mengutuk semua setan yang ia kenal, ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur.

Ia masih diserang rasa sakit yang sama, walaupun intensitasnya tidak separah sebelumnya. Sementara di bawah baraknya, Mikasa tertidur pulas, digulung kantung tidurnya, tidak bergerak menyaingi balok kayu.

Lelah mencoba terlelap tanpa hasil, ia bangkit perlahan dari tidurnya. Ia membuka laci di samping tempat tidur, mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya.

Sebuah jurnal, atas nama Petra Ral.

Levi menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit, kemudian mulai membuka halaman per halaman buku bersampul kulit cokelat tua itu. Ia mendengus geli melihat potret yang terselip di salah satu halaman, ada gambar dirinya di sana, digandeng oleh seorang perempuan mungil berambut pirang strawberi sebahu yang _nyengir_ lebar ke arah kamera, tangannya membentuk pose _peace. _Levi sendiri masih dengan pembawaannya yang biasa, seorang pria yang hanya lebih tinggi dua centimeter dari perempuan di sebelahnya, dengan rambut hitam gelap yang selalu terlihat bosan. Mereka memakai kaus pasangan yang sedang _trend_ saat itu. Levi memakai kaus putih dengan tulisan merah besar yang berbunyi _'Aku_ _Levi'_ dan perempuan di sampingnya memakai kaus yang sama, hanya saja tulisan di kausnya berbunyi _'Jika_ _Hilang_ _Tolong_ _Antarkan_ _ke_ _Levi'_.

Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengerutkan dahi.

Kemudian, Levi diserang rasa rindu.

"Petra," bisiknya, "Ini bulan Desember, aku tidak tahu tanggal berapa persisnya, tetapi—" Levi menelan ludah, "—tetapi, selamat ulang tahun …"

Petra Ral adalah nama perempuan di potret itu, seorang Antropolog Militer Angkatan Darat Inggris yang Levi temui beberapa tahun silam, ketika ia masih seorang agen MI-6. Pekerjaan masing-masing membuat mereka sering bertemu dan saling tertarik satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bertunangan dua tahun yang lalu. Ia sosok yang berkebalikan dengannya, di saat Levi adalah sosok yang karakternya begitu negatif, Petra adalah sosok yang begitu radian.

Mereka saling mencintai.

Tetapi keadaan tidak berlangsung mulus, kehidupan mereka berbalik total ketika suatu hari Levi dan Petra bertengkar hebat hingga hampir memutuskan pertunangan mereka. Levi dan Petra tidak saling menghubungi selama berminggu-minggu. Hingga akhirnya, kabar jika Petra Ral menghilang secara misterius sampai ke telinganya.

Hampir gila karena tunangannya tidak diketahui nasibnya, Levi memutuskan untuk cuti dari pekerjaannya dan berfokus pada misi pencarian Petra. Ia hampir tidak memiliki petunjuk, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan jurnal ini di ruang kerja Petra di divisi Humas Angkatan Darat. Dan dari jurnal inilah Levi mengetahui tentang Koloni, Styx, Limiter dan kehidupan misterius di bawah tanah.

Petra telah mencium keberadaan ras kuno ini, dan berminggu-minggu kediaman mereka rupanya digunakan Petra untuk menyelidiki keberadaan Dunia Bawah Tanah.

Awalnya Levi tidak mempercayai laporan di jurnal ini, tetapi ia perlu melakukan sesuatu, apa pun itu, untuk menemukan tunangannya kembali.

Maka ia dan Mikasa, yang sudah bersama Levi ketika itu, mengikuti petunjuk yang ditulis Petra di jurnalnya. Mereka mengunjungi sebuah gereja tua di Chelsea, masuk ke ruang bawah tanahnya, dan menemukan terowongan misterius di balik dinding.

Laporan Petra benar. Ada kehidupan lain di bawah tanah.

Tetapi, ketika akhirnya mereka menemukan Petra, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Petra ditemukan di sebuah gua, hidungnya mengucurkan darah. Dan apa yang menimpanya lebih buruk dari kematian.

Styx mencium aktifitas mencurigakan Petra, menyiksanya dengan Cahaya Gelap ketika mereka mendapatkannya.

Petra tidak mati, tetapi mengalami kerusakan otak permanen. Hal itu cukup bagi Levi untuk pensiun sebagai agen MI-6 dan mendedikasikan kehidupannya untuk menuntut balas, memastikan bila siapa pun yang bertanggung jawab atas kondisi Petra saat ini mendapatkan akhir yang setimpal—_lebih_ _buruk_, kalau bisa.

Ia dan Mikasa bergerak sendiri, tidak ada satu pun pihak berwenang di kemiliteran percaya kepada apa yang ia laporkan. Ia tidak menyalahkan mereka, karena awalnya ia pun tidak mempercayai apa yang Petra tulis di jurnalnya.

Bukan masalah, ia sendiri dan Mikasa cukup membuat para Styx ketar-ketir dengan aksi mereka selama dua tahun terakhir. Jika sebelumnya Levi berurusan dengan teroris, maka kali ini ialah terorisnya.

Ia akan meneror semua Styx, dan tidak akan berhenti.

Levi mengepalkan lengannya, kemudian menaruh kembali jurnal Petra ke tempatnya. Ia menyambar botol kecil di sudut terujung laci, mengeluarkan beberapa pil tidur dari dalamnya dan menelan pil-pil itu dengan satu teguk air. Ia butuh tidur. Esok hari, Eternal City menunggu.

* * *

Levi merasa lebih baik setelah tertidur dua belas jam penuh, dan kepalanya tidak sakit lagi.

Ia menemukan Mikasa di bagian yang seharusnya lambung kapal, tetapi mereka mengubah tempat itu menjadi tempat bersantai yang cukup nyaman dengan kursi kayu sederhana dan karpet tebal. Seperti biasa, Mikasa sudah berurusan dengan amunisi mereka. Levi melihatnya tengah menyusun Sten dan beberapa pistol berkaliber kecil, juga dinamit dan granat tangan. Tambahannya, Levi melihat sesuatu yang terlihat seperti masker metal, terhubung dengan tabung silinder berukuran kecil.

Respirator.

"Ini tabung oksigen kita yang terakhir," Mikasa berkata ketika merasakan Levi menatapnya dari lubang pintu. "Jadi setelah ini kita harus benar-benar naik ke Dunia Atas."

Levi menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"Gasnya hanya cukup untuk empat jam, jadi kita hanya akan melakukan operasi tiga jam di Eternal City, tidak boleh lebih."

Levi mengangguk.

Mikasa mendesah lelah. "Kita masih punya waktu, Levi. Aku tahu kauingin membalas dendam untuk Petra, tetapi kumohon, berhati-hatilah. Kau satu-satunya keluargaku saat ini, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu juga."

Levi menghampiri gadis itu, duduk bersamanya di karpet, kemudian menarik Mikasa ke dalam rangkulannya. Ia mengelus pucuk kepala Mikasa, merasakan gadis itu membalas rangkulannya dengan lebih erat. "Aku minta maaf," bisiknya. "Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu khawatir."

Mikasa mengangguk di bahu Levi.

"Kalau begitu ayo bergerak, aku akan mengganti pakaian dulu. Terimakasih sudah menyiapkan amunisiku juga. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika kau tidak ada bersamaku saat ini."

Mikasa meninju bahu Levi pelan. "Kau pasti sudah mati di hari pertama."

Levi memutar bola mata.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka telah bergerak menyusuri lorong-lorong dan terowongan batu kembali, tujuan mereka adalah sebuah kota mati yang terletak beberapa puluh meter lebih dalam di bawah tanah, Eternal City. Sebuah kota yang ditinggalkan karena wabah mematikan yang menyerang tempat itu beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu, memaksa para penduduk pindah ke permukaan yang lebih tinggi, Colony. Dan karena itulah kali ini mereka membutuhkan Respirator agar bisa tetap menghirup udara bersih, di saat udara di Eternal City telah terkontaminasi wabah berbahaya dan bisa membunuh mereka jika terhirup.

Kabar yang diam-diam mereka dengar mengatakan bahwa di Eternal City inilah Styx memusatkan segala rencana pemusnahan Topsoiler. Mereka menculik beberapa ilmuwan dunia atas, atau ilmuwan yang tertarik kepada mereka, untuk mengembangkan sesuatu yang Levi curigai sebagai senjata pemusnah masal. Apa bentuknya, Levi belum tahu.

Styx, mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki pengetahuan sebaik para manusia di Topsoil, ilmuwan mereka sama sekali tidak berkembang berhubung dunia bawah tanah mereka kekurangan bahan untuk dikaji. Dan, malang sekali, mereka juga hanya mengandalkan satu jenis jamur sebagai bahan makanan, semenjak sayuran tidak tumbuh di bawah permukaan tanah tanpa adanya sinar matahari, dan hewan-hewan di sini juga tidak enak dimakan, kecuali beberapa jenis _Crustacea_ yang tinggal di bawah batu.

Mereka mengandalkan peta buatan tangan yang dibuat Levi setelah berbulan-bulan mencari rute menuju Eternal City, juga kompas manual yang lebih praktis digunakan di dalam tanah jika dibandingkan dengan versi digitalnya.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah ceruk batu besar. Tujuan mereka telah dekat. Mereka mengenakan Respirator, menyanderkan tabungnya di punggung agar bisa merangsek masuk ke dalam kota.

Dan inilah Eternal City, mereka melihatnya setelah keluar dari mulut gua, berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah dataran luas yang mirip kota hantu. Bangunan-bangunan batunya mulai kehilangan bentuk diurai lumut. Kelembapan cukup tinggi di sini sehingga tumbuhan perintis dan berbagai macam jamur tumbuh subur, dan penuh siput jelek berlendir yang besar. Sepertinya wabah yang menggantung di udara hanya membunuh makhluk yang memiliki paru-paru.

Levi mengatur kontras Luminatornya ke tingkatan paling maksimal. Di kota ini, ia harus lebih waspada, ia harus melihat semuanya dengan jelas.

Limiter, satu batalion dari mereka, rutin berpatroli di Eternal City. Satu hal yang semakin menguatkan anggapan Levi jika di tempat inilah jawaban yang ia cari selama hampir dua tahun tersimpan.

"Kita ambil bagian tepi," suara Levi teredam Respiratornya. "Kita bisa menggunakan reruntuhan untuk bersembunyi jika ada Limiter yang berpatroli.

Mikasa menurut tanpa menyuarakan sedikitpun bantahan.

Sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu sejak penggunaan Respirator mereka, Levi dan Mikasa hampir mencapai bagian tengah kota ketika melihat pergerakan di bagian depan. Secara refleks mereka menyembunyikan diri di balik bongkahan batu ketika dua sosok tinggi besar berjubah cokelat pasir tertangkap penglihatan, masing-masing memegang senapan laras panjang berkaliber besar. Genggaman Levi kepada Sten-nya mengerat.

"Mereka tidak melihat kita," Mikasa berbisik. "Mereka terus berjalan."

"Bagus," tanggap Levi, "Kalau begitu mari lanjutkan perjalanan."

"Satu jam, hanya itu waktu yang bisa kuberikan. Setelah itu aku akan menyeretmu ke Colony walau aku harus mati." Ujar Mikasa.

"Aku mengerti," kata Levi bosan.

Lalu, secara bersamaan mereka melihatnya, sebuah pergerakan lain di balik reruntuhan. Kali ini sosok yang muncul tidak tinggi, tidak pula mengerikan. Ia terlihat kurus dan ringkih, berbalut jubah putih, Respirator di wajahnya terlihat kebesaran untuknya. Dan yang membuat napas Levi tercekat, ia melihat arloji melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dimiliki Styx atau siapa pun di Colony.

Ia seorang Topsoiler.

Levi menatap Mikasa sekilas, dan mereka menyuarakan kepahaman masing-masing dengan mengangguk satu sama lain, kemudian menghambur dari balik puing untuk meringkus target mereka tanpa menimbulkan keributan yang berarti. Detik berikutnya, sang target telah terdesak ke dinding reruntuhan dengan belati Mikasa menekan lehernya rawan.

"Apa—siapa kalian? Kalian bukan Limiter!" target mereka menyuarakan kekagetannya dengan aksen Inggris kental. _Yap_, Levi membatin. _Seratus_ _persen_ _Topsoiler_.

"Kami Topsoiler, sepertimu." Levi menjawab pelan. "Dan sebaiknya kau bekerja sama, karena asal kautahu, para Limiter pun takut kepada kami. Jadi sebaiknya kau menurut."

Levi mendengar Mikasa membatukkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'gertakan yang bagus'.

"Topsoiler?" tanya sang target, suaranya maskulin. Ia laki-laki. "Oh, Tuhan. Terima kasih."

Levi mengerutkan dahi. "Apakah itu berarti kalau hanya kau Topsoiler di tempat ini?"

Ia mengangguk. "Tolong suruh temanmu ini untuk menjauhkan belatinya dari leherku, kumohon, setelah itu aku akan menjawab apa pun yang kalian ingin tahu. Dan aku bertaruh apa pun itu ada hubungannya dengan rencana pemusnahan Topsoiler yang digagas Styx."

Levi dan Mikasa saling berpandangan.

* * *

"Namaku Moblit, aku dulu seorang mahasiswa jurusan virologi di universitas Cambridge." Sang Target berbicara ketika mereka terus berjalan di balik puing, Levi mengawasinya penuh. "Aku tertarik kepada virus semenjak tingkat sepuluh, dan mendapat nilai tinggi di bidang itu sehingga bisa masuk universitas, dan aku cukup menonjol di kalangan para dosen. Bahkan risetku pernah menarik antusiasme dari para guru besar di Konvensi Ilmu Alam Warsawa."

"Kupikir aku mengenalmu," Levi berkata, "kau adalah murid kesayangan Profesor Ness yang menghilang secara misterius tiga tahun lalu."

Moblit mengangguk. "Styx menculikku, saat itu malam natal." Moblit melanjutkan. "Aku tengah dalam perjalanan mengunjungi apartemen pacarku ketika dua orang misterius berjubah hitam mengikutiku di sebuah gang, mereka menyerangku, membuatku pingsan, dan ketika membuka mata, aku sudah berada di dalam sel batu dingin, bersama ilmuwan-ilmuwan Topsoiler lain yang mereka culik."

"Aku mengerti, lanjutkan."

"Dan ilmuwan-ilmuan ini sudah berada dalam pengaruh Cahaya Gelap."

Levi mengerutkan dahi. "Jadi itu cara mereka memperalat ilmuwan-ilmuwan malang itu. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tiba-tiba saja kewaspadaan Levi meningkat, Mikasa menunjukkan gelagat yang sama. "Saat ini kau tidak sedang menjebak kami, 'kan?"

Moblit menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak, kalian bisa percaya kepadaku. Aku, dengan sebuah keberuntungan, berhasil menghindari efek Cahaya Gelap." Moblit terdengar menelan ludah. "Selama beberapa hari sebelum giliranku masuk ke dalam ruangan cuci otak Styx, aku mendengar para sipir berbicara tentang Cahaya Gelap. Dari mereka aku bisa menarik kesimpulan tentang apa sebenarnya Cahaya Gelap ini. Mereka adalah sistem subsonik yang diciptakan Styx dengan memanfaatkan gelombang cahaya dan bunyi dalam intensitas besar untuk memengaruhi gelombang otak dan memanipulasi kita sesuai keinginan mereka. Alat yang mengerikan, jika kau bertanya."

Levi mengangguk. Ia juga merasakan bagaimana buruknya pengaruh alat itu baginya. "Dan bagaimana cara kau menghindarinya?"

"Sederhana saja, aku hanya perlu memfokuskan pikiranku." Moblit menjawab. "Dengan meditasi, bertahun-tahun mengikuti kelas yoga ternyata berbuah hasil."

Levi mulai serius memikirkan untuk belajar yoga setelah ini.

"Aku tahu bagaimana cara bekerja Cahaya Gelap, karena itu aku berpura-pura telah terpengaruh alat itu selama ini, berpura-pura bodoh di hadapan para Styx."

"Pintar," Levi memuji, sungguh-sungguh.

Moblit tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih."

"Levi," Mikasa memperingatkan dari samping. "Hanya tinggal tiga puluh menit lagi."

"Tiga puluh menit?" Moblit terdengar penasaran.

"Gas kami," Levi menjawab, "Kami hanya bisa memakainya untuk tiga puluh menit, sisanya akan kami gunakan untuk pulang."

Moblit terlihat berpikir. "Kalian datang dari sisi barat Eternal City, kutebak kalian turun dari akhir Colony."

"Tepat,"

"Aku rasa kalian tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu, kalian akan mendapat bertabung-tabung gas ketika kita mencapai laboraturium rahasia Styx di ujung timur Eternal City, yang hanya tinggal berjarak beberapa ratus kaki di hadapan kita. Dan kalian sedang beruntung, hari ini penjagaan Limiter tidak terlalu ketat."

* * *

Mereka sampai di laboraturium yang dimaksud Moblit tiga puluh menit kemudian, letaknya jauh setelah ujung Eternal City. Bagian dalam laboraturium ini tertanam di sebuah tebing batu, kau hanya bisa melihat pintu masuknya dari luar.

"Kalian bisa melepas Respirator sekarang, udara di tempat ini steril." Kata moblit, ketika ia melepaskan Respiratornya sendiri, menampakkan wajah seorang pria muda dengan rambut pirang dan bermata biru. Ia meletakkan Respiratornya di sebuah rak kecil di ruangan kerjanya. "Aku rasa kita tidak bisa membuang waktu, silakan tanyakan apa pun pertanyaan kalian."

Levi dan Mikasa yang telah melepaskan Respirator mereka duduk di bangku yang disediakan Moblit. Sekilas Levi memindai ruangan ini, dan kagum dengan cara Moblit membuatnya tetap teratur dan bersih. Levi bisa melihat tumpukan-tumpukan dokumen dan deretan buku-buku yang tertata dengan rapi. _Well_, sudah Levi putuskan jika ia menyukai pemuda ini.

"Kautahu, tentang apa yang tengah disiapkan Styx untuk memusnahkan Topsoiler."

"_Well_, setelah mengenal siapa aku, kurasa kalian sudah bisa menebaknya."

Levi mengerutkan dahi, sebuah gagasan terlintas di benaknya. "Virus?"

Moblit mengangguk. "Tepat. Namanya Dominion."

Levi berusaha mencerna informasi ini sebaik yang ia bisa. "Dan seberbahaya apakah virus Dominion ini?"

Moblit menarik napas, terlihat begitu berat untuk menjawab. "Seberbahaya udara di Eternal City jika terhirup paru-paru manusia."

Levi mengumpat hebat.

Moblit melanjutkan. "Wabah di Eternal City sebenarnya adalah virus berbahaya, genus _Retroviridae_ namun belum pernah ditemukan sebelumnya di Dunia Atas. Genomnya RNA. Virus ganas yang menekan sistem kekebalan tubuh juga pemicu timbulnya tumor. Satu lagi yang membuatnya mengerikan, virus ini mudah bermutasi."

"Tetapi virus hanya agen genetik, bukan? Lalu apa inang pembawanya?" tanya Levi.

Moblit merogoh saku jubah putihnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu berwaran kecoklatan yang menggeliat di dalam toples kaca. "Ini, siput yang mewabah di Eternal City, mereka adalah organisme pembawa Dominion. Hari ini aku ke Eternal City untuk mengambil sampel, seperti yang biasa aku lakukan."

Levi mengingat kawanan siput di atas batu yang ia lihat di ujung barat Eternal City. Puji Tuhan ia tidak menyentuh salah satu dari mereka.

"Kami dikirim ke tempat ini oleh para Styx untuk meneliti potensi yang ditawarkan Eternal City bagi senjata pemusnah masal yang mereka idam-idamkan, dan percayalah, jika dibandingkan dengan Dominion ini, bom atom memberi efek yang lebih baik." Jelas Moblit. "Siklus hidup virus ini panjang di udara terbuka, dan ketika telah melakukan penetrasi ke dalam sel inangnya, mereka akan lebih sulit untuk dibunuh. Percaya kepadaku, belum ada vaksin di Dunia Atas yang bisa menghentikan efeknya."

Levi memijat pangkal hidungnya, merasa tiba-tiba pening. "Tetapi kalian belum menyempurnakannya, bukan? Aku masih belum melihat pergerakan berarti Styx, dan bukannya kalian juga perlu membuat vaksin supaya tidak ikut terkena dampak Dominion juga?"

Moblit menelan mudah. "Dominion sudah sembilan puluh enam persen siap, dan vaksinnya sudah rampung terlebih dahulu. Maafkan aku." Pundak Moblit bergetar, "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk mencegah rampungnya virus itu, padahal aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak terpengaruh Cahaya Gelap. Aku terlalu takut." Moblit mulai terisak. "Aku takut mereka akan membunuhku jika aku menunjukkan perlawanan terbuka."

Levi memejamkan mata. "Aku mengerti. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Moblit." Ia menarik napas panjang. "Lalu sekarang di mana virusnya berada?"

"Ada di tangan tetua Styx—"

Setelahnya, pintu ruangan Moblit menjeblak terbuka, diikuti empat limiter yang menghambur masuk dengan senapan terkokang.

* * *

Levi menyambar Moblit tepat waktu, mereka berguling-guling hingga menabrak rak buku, menghindari berondongan tembakan senapan para Limiter. Mikasa yang mempunyai refleks bagus juga melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja ia melakukannya untuk menyerang. Dengan kelenturan tubuh yang menyaingi kucing, Mikasa melompat sembari melepas tembakan Sten-nya ke arah kumpulan Limiter di ambang pintu, ia berhasil menjatuhkan dua orang, masing-masing dengan satu tembakan fatal di jantung dan kepala.

Levi segera bergabung dengan gadis itu, ia merangsek dengan menggunakan meja sebagai perisai, menembak dua Limiter yang tersisa dengan Revolver yang tersimpan di rompi anti pelurunya. Dua-duanya tertembak tepat di leher.

"Mereka tahu kita di sini!" Mikasa memekik. "Pria ini menjebak kita!" gadis itu membidik Sten-nya ke arah Moblit tanpa basa-basi.

"Ap-tunggu!" Moblit berkata kelabakan. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal ini, aku bersumpah!"

"Turunkan Sten-mu, Mikasa!" Levi berdiri di antara Moblit dan gadis itu. "Moblit berkata jujur, kita sudah diikuti sejak awal."

Mereka mendengar derap langkah kaki setelahnya, _banyak_ derap langkah kaki.

"Sial, sepertinya banyak dari mereka yang masuk, di mana pintu keluarnya?" tanya Levi gusar.

Moblit mengerutkan dahi. "Kalian ingin melarikan diri lewat Eternal City?"

"Pilihan apa lagi yang kami punya?"

"Ada jalan keluar lain, dan kurasa rutenya akan lebih pendek jika dibandingkan menyusuri Eternal City kembali, bahkan kalian tidak membutuhkan tabung-tabung gas itu lagi."

Levi mengernyit ketika melihat Moblit terburu-buru bangkit kemudian mulai mendorong rak bukunya dari samping.

"Ingin selamat atau tidak?" Moblit mengerutkan dahi kepada Levi dan Mikasa yang terbengong-bengong. "Bantu aku mendorong benda ini dan kita bisa tetap hidup."

Mereka menurut tanpa protes.

* * *

_Ada sebuah pintu rahasia di balik rak,_ Levi mendengus dalam hati, _klise sekali._

Moblit kini tengah memasukkan nomor sandi di panel digital di samping pintu ganda. Panelnya berbunyi, dan lempengan baja di hadapan mereka bergeser terbuka.

Ada lorong panjang yang menanti, Levi seperti dihantam _de ja_ _vu_.

"Ayo!" Moblit menyambar Levi dan Mikasa masuk ke lorong. "Pintunya akan terkunci secara otomatis begitu kita masuk."

"Kemana kauakan membawa kami?" tanya Levi selagi mengatur napas ketika mereka mulai berlari menyusuri lorong.

"Langsung ke Colony," Moblit menjawab pendek.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Mikasa mendesis, matanya menyipit berbahaya. "Jika ini jebakanmu yang lain maka—"

"—Lorong ini membawa kita ke elevator panjang yang menembus bebatuan hingga ke atas, tingginya menyamai gedung lima puluh lantai, ke Colony."

Mikasa merengut, tidak sepenuhnya teryakinkan.

"Hanya tinggal beberapa kaki lagi—"

Terdengar ledakan besar di belakang mereka.

* * *

Levi mengumpat.

"Mereka meledakkan pintunya!" Moblit menjerit panik. "Oh, Tuhan! Mereka meledakkan pintunya!"

"Kalau begitu lari sekencang yang kau bisa!" Levi menarik kerah belakang jubah Moblit untuk menggerakkan pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba kaku seperti patung. "Di mana elevatornya?"

"Tepat di tikungan berikutnya,"

Kali ini terdengar raungan yang menyerupai suara gergaji mesin.

Mikasa menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari teror.

"MEREKA DATANG! LIMITER! SATU BATALION PASUKAN BERSEPEDA MOTOR!"

Dan sosok-sosok mengerikan, setengah lusin dari mereka, muncul dengan tunggangan besi besar dari balik puing dan debu, melaju ke arah mereka seperti pemangsa yang lapar.

"LARI!" Levi memekik. "LARI JIKA KALIAN INGIN HIDUP!"

* * *

Mikasa mencapai pintu elevator terlebih dahulu. Lempeng baja itu menggeser terbuka ketika ia menekan tombol yang tertanam di dinding.

"Levi!" teriaknya ketika ia sudah berada di dalam Elevator. "Ayo!"

Levi memacu kaki-kakinya dengan gila, ia tidak memedulikan dentuman di telinga, juga degup liar jantungnya yang tidak lagi memompa darah dengan benar ketika ia berlari tanpa mengindahkan batasannya sebagai seorang manusia. Ia segera bergabung dengan Mikasa di bagian dalam Elevator, tepat ketika ia menyadari dengan ngeri bahwa Moblit tidak bersama mereka. Pria itu tersungkur di lantai, memilih waktu yang tidak tepat untuk terjatuh.

"MOBLIT, AYOLAH KAWAN!" Levi berteriak. Matanya melebar begitu melihat satu, dua, kemudian empat dari Limiter bersepeda motor semakin dekat dengan mereka. "AYO BERDIRI, SIALAN!"

Moblit tertatih-tatih berdiri, kemudian mulai berlari kembali dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"BAGUS! TERUS SEPERTI ITU!"

Levi mengulurkan lengannya, dan dengan cengiran lebar, Moblit menyambut tangan Levi di mulut Elevator.

Tepat ketika sebuah suara ledakan senapan mengudara.

* * *

Mikasa menutup pintu elevatornya, dan ruangan tempat mereka berdiri bergerak naik dengan kasar.

Levi gemetaran, ia duduk bersandar ke dinding metal di belakangnya. Di rangkulannya, Moblit tidak bergerak.

Ia menatap Mikasa, gadis itu terlihat kosong untuk beberapa saat, sebelum memalingkan muka dengan ekspresi pahit.

Levi mengangkat lengannya ke wajahnya, lengan yang tadinya memegangi punggung Moblit. Kini lengannya basah, berbau amis, dan berlumuran dengan warna merah.

Ada darah Moblit di lengannya.

"Moblit—sial! Kau bisa mendengarku?" Levi bertanya, namun rasanya ia sedang terjatuh ke sebuah sumur tanpa dasar.

"Le … vi?" Moblit berkata lemah.

Harapan Levi naik. "Bagus, tetaplah seperti itu, setelah keluar dari tempat ini kami akan mencarikan pertolongan untukmu."

Moblit menggeleng. "Punggungku tertembak, dan kurasa pelurunya tembus ke tulang rusukku." Ia tertawa kecil. "Secara ilmiah, aku telah dipastikan mati."

"Tetapi kaumasih hidup!" sanggah Levi keras kepala. "Kauakan selamat, percaya kepadaku."

"Omong kosong," Moblit terkekeh. "Siapa yang ilmuwan di sini? Aku atau kau? Aku tidak bisa tertolong."

"Moblit, jangan bicara—"

"Seharusnya aku mati sedari dulu, seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan Styx memperalatku di saat aku bisa melawan balik. Aku seorang pengecut, dan akan mati sebagai seorang pegecut."

Levi memejamkan mata, ia melihat kenangan-kenangan itu lagi, mendengar kata-kata terakhir rekan-rekannya sebelum mereka mati, sama seperti saat ini.

"Tetapi," Moblit terbatuk, kemudian mengambil napas dengan susah payah, "Aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini, aku harus melakukan sesuatu—Mikasa, berikan dinamitmu kepadaku."

Mikasa mengerutkan dahi. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Mikasa, tolong." Moblit tersenyum kepadanya. "Anggap ini permintaan terakhirku. Berikan dinamitmu, pasangkan di tubuhku."

Mikasa menggeleng sengit. "Tidak!" katanya. "Tolong jangan minta aku melakukannya, tidak lagi, aku tidak mau melihatnya."

Levi menyadari situasi dalam diam. Moblit ingin menjadikan dirinya bom berjalan, dan Mikasa, yang masa kecilnya dihabiskan untuk menyaksikan teman-temannya dijadikan subjek bom bunuh diri tentu saja menolak.

"Kumohon," Moblit memelas, "Biarkan aku mendapatkan harga diriku kembali di saat-saat terakhirku, Mikasa."

Mikasa menatap Levi, meminta petunjuk.

Pria itu mengangguk dengan berat hati.

"Terimakasih," Moblit tersenyum ketika Levi membaringkan tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah di lantai elevator.

Mikasa mulai membuka ranselnya, Levi bisa melihat tangannya gemetaran. Kemudian, ia memasangkan satu per satu silinder merah itu di tubuh Moblit, di _seluruh_ tubuhnya. Mikasa baru berhenti ketika ia selesai memasang pemicu di dada Moblit. Wajah gadis itu pucat.

"Nah, sekarang dengar, kalian berdua." Ujar Moblit susah payah. "Kalian punya kurang dari tiga bulan sebelum Dominion rampung, berusahalah sebisa kalian untuk mencegah bencana di Topsoil. Aku tahu, kalian pasti bisa. Berjanjilah kalian akan melakukan yang terbaik."

Levi meraih lengan pemuda itu, menggenggamnya erat. "Aku berjanji,"

Moblit mengangguk. "Dan tolong sampaikan kepada pacarku, katakan jika aku sangat mencintainya."

Elevator berhenti bergerak, pintunya menggeser terbuka, memperlihatkan dataran kelabu membosankan yang biasa, Colony.

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N: Selamat Hari Fiksi Ilmiah! Dan maaf saya cuma bisa ikut memeriahkan dengan menyumbang fanfic amburadul ini / craiz

Nggak tahu juga apa sisi sci-fi-nya kerasa atau enggak / gelundungan.

Saya harap Dunia Bawah Tanahnya Tunnels tergambarkan dengan baik, tapi ga yakin juga, haha… berhubung saya bikinnya ngebut karena laptop baru hidup dua hari yang lalu / menggelinding.

Saya juga ga sempet ngebeta, berhubung ini baru selesai hari ini (2 Januari) pukul 10 malam, tepat 2 jam sebelum deadline, dan migrain siyalan ini sungguh menyiksa. Huhu…

Ada unek-unek tentang fanfik ini? Feel free to ask or PM me : )

Dan selamat ulang tahun buat Heichou dan Petra yang dua-duanya lahir di bulan Desember / telat woy!

Jangan teken tombol close dulu, setelah ini ada epilog pendek.

.

.

* * *

_Dua hari kemudian …_

* * *

Levi menarik mantelnya lebih rapat ke tubuhnya, udara semakin dingin seiring dengan semakin tingginya permukaan tanah yang ia daki. Mikasa berjalan di sampingnya, merangkul tubuhnya erat. Bersama, mereka meniti tangga batu panjang yang akan membawa mereka ke Dunia Atas.

"Kita pulang," bisik Mikasa, uap air mengepul dari mulutnya ketika ia berbicara.

Levi mengusap kepalanya. "Ya, kita pulang."

"Dan aku bisa pergi ke gereja untuk mendo'akan Moblit."

Levi tersenyum kecil. "Lihat siapa yang bicara, bukannya kemarin kau menodongkan senjata ke arahnya?"

Wajah gadis itu merona. "_We_-_well_, kupikir aku cukup menyukainya,"

Tubuh Levi menegang, "Jangan bilang jika kauingin mengencaninya jika ia masih hidup saat ini."

Mikasa menyikut tulang rusuk Levi pelan. "Jangan bodoh, aku punya standar tersendiri untuk pria yang ingin kuajak kencan."

Levi mendengus. "Tentu saja, pria itu haruslah seseorang yang tidak akan pingsan ketika melihatmu menggorok leher seseorang."

Mikasa mengembungkan pipi.

Levi berhenti bicara setelahnya, memorinya berkelana ke peristiwa yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Moblit," ujar Mikasa lagi. "Aku sungguh-sungguh berharap ia tidak berakhir dengan cara seperti itu, terlalu patriotik, rasanya seakan aku tengah membaca novel kepahlawanan." Ia menarik napas. "Aku tidak pernah mempercayai hal naif semacam kebaikan akan selalu menang, bagiku itu memuakkan. Dunia nyata tidak sebaik itu."

Levi mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Tetapi tidak ada salahnya bersikap patriotik, tidak ada salahnya berusaha semampu yang kaubisa, tidak ada salahnya mengorbankan dirimu demi kebaikan orang lain. Karena seperti itulah kehidupan berjalan bagi semua manusia, tidak peduli seperti apa pun latar belakang mereka. Moblit memilih mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan kita, dua orang asing yang baru ia kenal kurang dari dua jam. Tidakkah itu memberimu inspirasi?"

Mikasa mengangguk kecil. "Sedikit,"

Levi tersenyum lagi. "Cepat atau lambat kauakan mengerti."

"Ya," Mikasa menghembuskan napas. "Aku berterima kasih kepada Moblit, kepada keputusannya untuk turun kembali ke laboraturium di Eternal City, dan meledakkan dirinya beserta Limiter-Limiter pengejar kita, menghancurkan salah satu tempat penelitian vital para terkutuk Styx. Dan aku telah bersumpah kepada diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum mereka benar-benar menghilang dari bumi."

Levi mengeratkan rangkulannya di pinggang putri adopsinya. "Percayalah, kau tidak akan sendiri." Katanya.

Mereka sampai di puncak tangga. Ada pintu kayu tua di sana.

Levi meraih pegangan pintu. "Kau siap?"

Mikasa mengangguk. "Ayo pulang, aku sangat merindukan Petra. Juga Hanji dan Mike."

"Dan jauh-jauhlah dari bocah Kirschtein tetangga kita, aku beberapa kali mendapatinya meneteskan liur ketika tengah menatapmu."

"Kau bertingkah seperti ayah yang kuno."

"Terserah."

Pintu itu terbuka, Levi langsung disambut butiran salju yang berjatuhan, juga warna-warni neon sepanjang penglihatan. Ia melihat santa di mana-mana. Ia mendengar paduan suara anak-anak melantunkan lagu natal. Jarum menit dan detik Big Ben tepat menunjuk angka dua belas.

"_Merry Christmas_ ," Mikasa berkata, kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Levi. "_Happy_ _birthday_, _Dad_."

* * *

.

.

.

Maaf untuk ke-OOC-annya. Kritik dan saran akan sangat diapresiasi. Dan, ada yang mau sequel? :D


End file.
